


Omega Preggo Advice

by idekwhatimdoin



Series: Prego/Omega Jason [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner's obsessive dotting and scenarios as to how Tim could be harmed or possibly killed have started to freak Tim out a little. With hopes that Jason and Dick could help, Dick takes Conner out while Jason and Tim have a talk. Omega to omega kinda stuff while the alphas did whatever alphas do together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Preggo Advice

**Author's Note:**

> A request from LoonyLaLuna and I just have to say I enjoyed writing this since I've taken a hiatus on the Batman fandom and into EXO instead so I hope you all enjoy this!  
> Especially you LoonyLaLuna ;D  
> <3

“Have you eaten enough?”  
“Need anything?”  
“Do you need water?”  
“Don’t even think about moving a finger! I’ll get you a glass.”  
“You’re not too hot right? If you are I can turn the airconditioner on.”  
  
Tim sighed from where he was stationed, from the moment he walks out of the room he shared with Conner, on the living room sofa with Conner buzzing around him like bees around a hive. Except Conner was anything but a small fuzzy bee. Ever since Tim had told Conner that he was pregnant the male had managed to kick into protecting Tim from the uncountable scenarios that could happen, the majority being completely  _ impossible _ and if not had a very low percentage. And when saying low, he means, extremely lo w. Like because of the fact that Conner even was able to take that as a possibility is sad. He knew that the 24/7 mother hen part of Conner was only kicking in because of the fact that Conner’s omega was pregnant with his child so his alpha instincts were appearing but it was way over the top. Sure it was nice that Conner was so excited and protective over the whole situation but now it was getting a little too overly severe. He was starting to freak Tim out with all the crazy ideas Conner could come up with.  
  
He really hoped that at least Jason and Dick would be able to help. They really needed it.

  
* * * * *

  
Tim watched as Jason held his first pup in his arms, bouncing the pup up and down in his arms as she giggled and he wondered, sure he’s held her before but just saw her as the pup of Jason and Dick but, would he feel different if it were his own pup? Ugh, that’s a stupid question. It would be the blood of both him and Conner. _Of course it would feel different._ Eyes shifting downwards, Tim caught the sight of Jason’s 6 month bump, head tilting slightly as he observed it. Jason was gonna have 2 pups to take care of soon and Tim could never imagine how Jason was coping with one and in addition to that, has Dick as his alpha. Dick who would definitely be over protective and excited a Conner is. Tim didn’t even know he said anything until Jason turned to look at him with a look that clearly told him that Tim had somehow drawn his attention.  
  
Jason’s green eyes blinked at him owlishly as soon as the words “Jason” and “I need help” came out together in sequence involuntarily from Tim’s lips. It was rare that the little omega ever needed Jason’s help so the situation must be serious. “Um… sure? With what exactly?”  
  
“It might be a little awkward but I need to know.”  
  
“Okay, but you’re still not telling me what you need help with.” Jason stated bluntly as he continued to stare at Tim, only breaking contact to place his pup down on the ground, watching as she began to stumble around to the carpet where her toys were.  
  
“How do you cope?”  
  
“Cope? With what?” Now it was Jason’s turn to tilt his head at him, a confused look on his face that was clearly read with the way his eyebrow rose.  
  
“This.” Tim gestured to Jason’s stomach and the pup on the ground. “You already have one pup and now you’re having another? I haven’t even had my first,” Tim’s hand subconsciously went down to lay on his 5 month bump, “and Conner and I are both freaking out. Him mostly, but still.” There was a few moments of silence before Jason started to laugh.  
  
“Dude, don’t worry so much about it.” Jason said, coming over to sit beside Tim on the sofa with difficulty, but managed. “The worst thing that could happen is that you die.”  
  
More silence as Tim looked at Jason with strong surprise mixed with slight alarmed confusion, eyes wide and head drawn back a little from Jason. “Uh…”  
  
“But that’s very unlikely.” Jason finally says, brushing the fact of death off easily. Can’t blame him. He’s already died. “I know Conner is really over protective and excited and that makes you scared, right?” _How did he know?_ _Is it that obvious?_ “Yes, it’s that obvious Tim, and you’re thinking aloud.” _Oh crap._ “Still doing it.” Tim thought it better just to shut his mouth at this point. “Why do you think Dick offered to take Conner out? I know this whole pregnancy is scary and shit, but once you hear that first cry, it all disappears. The fears, the doubts, and everything that really matters, love, the new life you’ve created, becomes clear and you start to wonder, ‘what the fuck was I really freaking out about this whole damn time?’”  
  
“Wow.” Tim said in disbelief, one at how everything was clearing up for him, seeing all the mated omegas and betas walking around on the streets with children and their alphas or betas, and thinking that they all looked really happy. There were those ones that gave their pups up for adoption but in some of those cases, they always came back to get their pups because they realized that their pups were everything to them. And in disbelief because, jesus, that was so sentimental for Jason.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking and I just want to say, fuck you and I’m not being sentimental.”  
  
“How do you know what I’m thinking?!”  
  
“You keep saying it, idiot.” The sound of Tim’s phone buzzing with a message broke the warm atmosphere. Pulling the device from his pocket, Tim looked down at the message.  
  
**CK:** Dick just said this sentimental stuff about how you might look fragile but you’re really not. “A pregnant omega is something to never mess with” he said before he referred to Jason.  
  
Tim laughed at that, drawing another raised eyebrow from Jason who was currently playing with his pup.  
  
**CK:** Anyway, sorry if I was worrying you. I’m just excited and I know you can do things on your own. I love seeing you pregnant, knowing that you’re carrying our child and that I’d found a mate as great as you, Timmy. I love you.  
  
**TD:** You idiot (smiley face emoji). I love you too (heart emoji).  
  
“What the hell?” Tim looked over in alarm as he heard Jason exclaim, his voice a few octaves higher than usual and just before Tim could ask what was wrong, he saw that Jason’s phone was thrown from him and he was currently covering his blushing face. Curiosity got the best of him, pushing him to grab the phone and sneak a look at what had caused the flustered Jason before him. A text from Dick. _Wonder what it says-_  
  
**DG:** I love seeing you pregnant with my pups. I know I’ve told you so many times but I just want you to know what I’ll never stop thinking it.  
  
Now it was TIm’s turn to laugh at Jason and this earned him a pillow being thrown at him, one that was easy to dodge with the fact that Jason’s face was covered.  
  
_Aww._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know the requests are open again!
> 
> I’ve been roaming around DC art and fell in love with my bat boys again! And I have a need to write again about them! Just toss any interesting ideas that would be easy and fun to write about!
> 
> Request here in the comments or (if you have a tumblr) at: vortex4lifez.tumblr.com


End file.
